Ne l'épouse pas
by Dook.DooKie
Summary: -... Et que vas-tu répondre … ?-Répondre à quoi ?-A cet demande en mariage !-Ah ! Ça ! Bah évidemment que j'accepte !


**Bonjours mes enfants, vous m'avez manqué vous savez ? :)**

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Gatiss et Moffat, inspiré par les écrits de Conan Doyle.**

**Note de moi : Attentions, la fiction qui va suivre risque de choqué à cause de quelques grossièretés...**

**Note de moi II le retour : C'est une fiction qui est une fiction Orale, c'est-à-dire que ce n'est pas du littéraire mais plutôt une discussion retranscrite sur papier, ainsi, ce n'est qu'un seul et unique dialogue SANS RIEN AUTOUR ! Alors ne me dites : il faudrait dévellopé les sentiments, le ressenti des persoonage... Parce que la _magie _de cette présentation, c'est que chacun peu se jouer la scène sur un ton différent...**

**Aller ENJOY ! **

**PS d'intro : J'ai envie de dédicacé cette fiction à toute les personnes qui m'ont suivient depuis le début et je tiens à vous dire merci ! :')**

**°0OoO0°**

_''Mon amour, cela fait maintenant une année jour pour jour que nous sommes ensemble, et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux, alors c'est en toute simplicité que je te demanderais : veux-tu m'épouser ?''_

-...SHEEEERLOOOOCK !

-Oui John... ?

-Qu'est-ce que... Qui est-ce ?

-Ah ça ? C'est Tyty, t'inquiète pas.

-Tsss, Tyty ?

-Oui.

-Qui est-ce bon sang ?!

-Moriarty.

-SHERLOCK !

-Bah quoi à la fin ? Merde hein.

-Moriarty, LE Moriarty, le tueur, le malhonnête, le fourbe, le voleur.. ? Ce Moriarty là ?

-Bah oui, t'en connais d'autre ?

-Moriarty ? Le manipulateur, le déloyal, le joueur, l'hypocrite ?

-Oui.

-Moriarty ? Le sournois, le-

-Ta gueule ! Oui, ce Moriarty là ! Putain !

-... Et que vas-tu répondre … ?

-Répondre à quoi ?

-A cet demande en mariage !

-Ah ! Ça ! Bah évidemment que j'accepte !

-Non.

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne te marieras pas Sherlock !

-Oui papa...

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-Bien sûr John !

-Ne l'épouse pas.

-Tu sais John...J'ai fait bien pire que l'épouser, ton lit s'en souvient sûrement enco-

-Sherlock ! Tu n'as pas osé ?

-Non en effet, mais c'est pour te dire qu'il y a pire.

-... Et comment avez-vous pu me cacher votre relation durant une année ?

-Moriarty et moi sortons ensemble _réellement_ depuis une semaine.

-Hein ?

-Deux.

-... Une semaine et vous allez vous marier ?

-Bah ouais, je trouve que c'est assez de temps pour nous connaître et que nous sommes assez mûrs pour franchir ce pas important dans la vie d'un homme.

-Sherlock...Tu plaisantes ?

-Non.

-Et moi dans tout cela ?

-Tu es jaloux chéri ?

-... Peut-être.

-Vraiment John, j'aime ce connard, et rien ne pourrait m'empêcher de l'épouser !

-Tu vois, toi-même tu reconnais que c'est un connard !

-Ouais, mais il est sexy, intelligent, sexy, drôle, sexy, imprévisible, sexy, inimitable et ai-je préciser qu'il était sexy ?

-Sherlock ! Il n'est pas sexy, il est plutôt...Moche.

-Moche ? John ! Tu veux ma mort ! Moriarty moche ?! Ahahahah...

-Ouvre les yeux !

-Franchement, tu fantasmes sur Mycroft.. et tu oses me dire que Moriarty est moche.. ?

-Je ne fantasme pas sur...sur... Mycroft.

-John, tu rougis.

-Oui bah oui, je fantasme sur ton frère ! Mais là n'est pas la question ! Tu ne l'épouseras pas !

-Si.

-Non !

-Si.

-Non.

-Si.

-NOOOOOON !

-Si.

-Je te dis NON !

-Si.

-Arhh !

-Je l'épouserais John.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Bah pourquoi pas ?

-Mais c'est Moriarty !

-Justement John !

-Il a essayer de nous tuer à la piscine je te rappelle !

-Oh putain, si tu savais à quoi était dû la bosse dans mon pantalon... sachant que mon arme était dans ma main...

-Sherlock !

-Roh John ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que cet homme ne t'as jamais exité ?

-Non, JAMAIS !

-Et bah t'as raté ta vie.

-Quoi ? Mais non ! Ma vie est très bien !

-C'est ce que tu crois...

-Sherlock ! Tu arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule maintenant !

-D'accord, mais j'épouserais Jim.

-Tu l'épouses, je t'empale sur un brochet.

-Un brochet ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu préfère t'empaler sur un poireau ?

-John... Dois-je vraiment répondre... ?

-T'es dégueulasse Sherlock !

-Nan mais oh ! C'est toi qui as commencé !

-Non, c'est Moriarty, avec cette putain de demandes en mariage de merde d'enculé de sa race ta maman la prostitué bas de gamme qui ne peut même pas se payer des gambas !

-Brochet, gambas ... Une envie d'ouvrir une poissonnerie ?

-Ça dépends Sherlock, quand est-ce la dernière fois que t'as mangé une _moule_ ?

-...C'est très raffiné John.

-L'épouse pas, s'il te plait Sherlock...

-Très bien John...

-Sherlock ?

-Oui John... ?

-Je...

-Tu... ?

-Et bien...

-Oui ?

-La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille et …

-Et ?

-Et je t'aime Sherlock.

-Oh.

-Je... Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça, pardon... Je vais partir, je...

-NON, non... Je... Je t'aime aussi John, enfin je crois... C'est compliqué...

-...

-Embrasse-moi John !

**°0OoO0°**

**Lectrice : Qu'est-ce que Dook vient de nous chier ? O.o**

**Dook : Heu...Une envie soudaine de... de n'importe quoi ?**

**Lectrice : Le coup de la moule était assez déplacé ! Nous sommes outrée ! **

**Dook : C'est cela, et moi je me tape Moriarty en tutu rose sur du Dany Brilliant ! **

**Lectrice : D'où sors-tu tes expression putain ? U.U**

**Dook : C'est un talent chez moi...**

**Bref ! C'est nul, ça ne doit faire rire que moi, mais voilà quoi XD**


End file.
